


Eager Hands Are the Devil's Play-Thing

by Sylvesha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: Pansy always enjoys trying new things with Hermione.





	Eager Hands Are the Devil's Play-Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I had... not expected to write this, but then there it was, fully-formed in my head. Purple sparkly dildo and all. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

It wasn't that Pansy was trying to stop the proceedings. Merlin, there was no way she would stop them, just the thought of breaching Granger anally was getting her knickers wet.

But she had to object at least a little to the other woman's choice in tools for the job. 

"It's sparkly."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Pansy as she finished pulling out the harness and dildo. "Yes."

"A cock should look like a fucking cock. Not a sparkly lollipop." said Pansy, her tone dry and slightly annoyed.

"I like it," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. It wasn't as though Pansy had gone along with her to the sex shop she'd bought it from. The muggle side of things still made her lover a little antsy and uncertain. "And it's going in _my_ arse, so I think _I_ get the right to choose."

Pansy grabbed the harness and snorted. "At least this isn't hot pink with lace."

"Too itchy. And pink would clash." The harness really only came in a couple of colors, anyway, and Hermione had preferred the practicality of the dark gray, nearly-black. It set off the periwinkle blue and sparkle of the dildo she'd chosen.

Deciding to forgo further arguments (arguments could lead to some really hot sex, but Pansy wasn't angling for Granger pinning her to the floor, two fingers up her cunt while she rode Pansy's mouth), Pansy stripped off.

She already knew Hermione liked something up her arse--she'd teased her with fingers and thumb on more than one occasion, and used a slim vibrator once or twice.

But something thicker, something she controlled with her own body rather than just her hands? Pansy was very much looking forward to all the possibilities that contained. She was even willing to fuck Granger's cunt with the thing, though perhaps another night.

When Pansy was strapped in, the dildo hanging in front of her, Hermione bit down on her lip. It was framed perfectly. She could almost feel its thick girth pressing into her.

Leaning in, she kissed Pansy, then turned away to climb onto the bed.

"Not sure I'm feelin' it, anymore."

Hermione flopped onto her back and spread her legs. "Guess I'll have to dig out a couple other toys to get myself off, then. You don't get to watch."

Wriggling her hips, head down as she watched the purple cock bob, Pansy got a sudden smirk on her lips. "I think I can make it work." She grabbed her wand off the nearby shelf where she'd stashed it, and concentrated, then flicked and twirled it.

The dildo shifted colors to a silvery-gray, the sparkles mostly fading away.

"That's not flesh-colored."

"No, but it's better than sparkly fucking periwinkle." Dropping her wand again, Pansy proceeded to crawl onto the bed, careful not to trip herself on the dangling protuberance.

"How do you want me?"

"Face down, hands tied and legs spread," Pansy suggested, one eyebrow raised.

Hermione made a face, "Tried that a month ago, remember? It was dull."

" _I_ liked it."

"You think the Cannons might actually win the league next season, Pans," Hermione retorted. "Doesn't make you any righter."

"I blame Weasley."

"Please don't talk about my ex while you're about to fuck me."

Smirking a little, Pansy leaned down over Hermione and kissed her nose. "Afraid I'll decide I'm more into gingers than stroppy brunettes who like it up the arse?"

"No. Just afraid I'll forget how hot you wearing that is making me." Hermione wriggled a little, one hand reaching down to stroke her cunt. She was soaked, had been for a while (Pansy was more than enough to get her hot, and the idea of Pansy fucking her arse made her insides twist and her pussy clench).

"Keep touching yourself," murmured Pansy before she began kissing lazily around Hermione's nipples. The tight little buds were obviously begging to be sucked and bit until Hermione whimpered in need.

But Pansy was going to hold off for the moment.

She got herself situated between Hermione's legs, then knelt and let her own hand join Hermione's, two fingers thrusting into her wet channel.

A quick little whine escaped Hermione, and Pansy smirked.

"Stop teasing--"

The words broke off as Pansy's soaked fingers stroked out and dipped down, dragging through the halves of Hermione's arse. The tip of one breached her hole, and Hermione quivered around it.

Pushing the finger in further, Pansy murmured. "That's it, Hermione. Let me feel how much you need it. Clench down for me, baby."

It didn't take long before she'd retrieved the lubricant and turned Hermione into a writhing, begging mess with three fingers pounding into her arse and her cunt soaking Pansy's hand and wrist.

"Please. God. Please, Pansy. I need--"

Shifting, Pansy coaxed Hermione up a little and got a cushion under her. She checked the angle and then grinned. "You ready for the fucking of your life?"

"Stop--grandstanding--and just do it," Hermione panted, one hand clenched into a fist in the bedding to the side, the other lazily pinching one of her nipples.

The angle was awkward until the damned thing was half-buried in Hermione. Pansy flexed her hips, pushing in even deeper, until there wasn't any further to go. Beneath her, Hermione was whimpering and grinding down.

Propping herself on one hand, Pansy pulled out a little, then thrust in again. It didn't take long before she quickly caught the just fast enough rhythm that had Granger incoherent and begging.

Just the way Pansy liked her.

Leaning down, she licked a line up Hermione's neck, sucking hard at her pulse. She could feel that Hermione was close, with the way she writhed and ground down against her.

"Tell me," she whispered, nipping at Granger's earlobe. "Tell me how it feels, Granger."

"A-amazing--" A whine broke off the sentence and Hermione rocked her hips harder, quicker, almost out of rhythm with Pansy. "It's so hard and thick. I'm so full--"

The words trailed off into a low moan as Pansy rolled her hips into the new cadence.

Hermione reached up and threaded her fingers through Pansy's hair, pulling her close so she could kiss her mouth. Getting a hand between them, Pansy thumbed over Hermione's clit, twitching and pushing and then finally pinching in just the right spot.

A half-moan, half-shriek burst from Hermione, and she tore her mouth from Pansy's, a babble of broken words filling the air as she climaxed.

Still thrusting, Pansy slowed her movements, gentling her lover until she was a sprawled, sweaty mass with her eyes wide and unseeing and her breasts bouncing with the rapid panting.

"Fuck, I love seeing you like this," Pansy murmured, then she smirked and wriggled her hips, making the fake cock move within Granger again.

"Ahhh. Too much--God--" Shuddering, Hermione began wriggling free of her, scrambling backwards up the bed until she was completely free of Pansy and leaning into the headboard. Eyes wide, she stared at Pansy. "That was..."

"Good, eh?"

Smugly, Pansy shifted onto her side, propping her head up as she stared at Hermione.

"Very." Tipping her head back, Hermione took another shuddering breath, then focused, laser-sharp on Pansy. "Now get on your back, bitch. I'm going to eat your pussy until you're just as fucked."

"Yes, ma'am." Looking forward to more good memories, Pansy began unbuckling the harness as she ever-so-slowly rolled onto her back.

It always surprised her a little, how quick Granger recovered. An instant later, the woman had her pinned, one knee pressed up against her cunt while her mouth sucked a bruise into Pansy's neck.

Ah. It was going to be one of _those_ nights. Good thing she enjoyed wearing Granger's marks.

Payback was going to be fun, though.

A finger and thumb pinched at her nipples, and Pansy let the thought go, losing herself in the sensation of Hermione Granger determined to drive her insane.


End file.
